Misunderstandings and Friends
by sweetyamiluna
Summary: Has a boy ever gone between you and your friend? We've all been there before. What do Vocaloids do when it happens to them? Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Kitty here and since a few of you wanted this turned into a story, well, let's say I'm getting at it and this was the first chapter really. (^.^) So I'm going to work on the second chapter before I put both of them up. (Hopefully this will work out.)**

**There we go and some of my OCs might even pop in later.**

**Note: I do _not_ own Vocaloid!**

* * *

><p>"Miku, I'm warning you, stay <em>away<em> from him! He is _mine!_ Back away from him because he will never like you and he will fall in love with _me._"

Miku listened to her friend Neru quietly, even though Neru was yelling at _her. _Miku didn't want to risk their friendship over some boy.

That boy was Kagamine Len. They both got an crush on him while they were still friends. Miku thought about all this while Neru was still yelling at her about backing off of Len.

When Neru was done, she walked away back to her homeroom. Miku watched Neru walk away without an word. She didn't feel anything right now.

Just emptyness.

Then Miku started to eat her lunch quietly. Even though she was quiet on the inside, Miku was doing a lot of thinking.

By the end of lunch, Miku thought about ways to stay away from Len.

"Maybe this, but no..." Miku thought to herself out loud.

She didn't realize someone was listening to her rambles.

"Wonder what she's so fussed up about..." The 'someone' wondered out loud.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh, hi! Last chapter, we left off with someone spying on Miku yes? Yeah, I'm not going to tell you who that was but my story might give some hints! (Or give it away..) **

**Anyway, _this _chapter takes place right after the last one! (So now its during class just to be clear to some people.)**

**Note: I do _NOT_ own Vocaloid!**

* * *

><p><strong>Miku's<strong> **POV**

"...and does anyone have any questions?" Gakupo asked.

I sighed, bored.

I started to scribble on my notebook.

After a while, I started to notice that I drew some hearts unconsciously. So, I almost let a groan of frustration escape.

I managed to keep the groan in and wrote 'Neru Akita + Len Kagamine' carefully in one of the bigger hearts. It reminded me of what just happened during lunchtime.

Not to mention my resolve.

_I _will _support Neru and stay out of her way! _I thought, not noticing anything around me at the time.

"Mrs. Hatsune, can you answer this question please?"

_**Damn**!_ Perfect timing Sensei! "Uhh..."

Gakupo sighed. "Solve for X Mrs. Hatsune."

I was forced to look up with a red face at the board. "Uhh...40?"

"Pay attention to class Mrs. Hatsune."

I sighed in both relief and embarrassment, resulting in half of the class to laugh at me.

_Ugh, what am I going to do now? _I couldn't afford to fail math! If I did, I would have to be held back! The problem was, that I got that answer before right by _pure luck._ I didn't understand math at all! And most of my tutors were a bit mean...

I hung my head in despair. I had just so many problems to deal with!

I even had a headache...

...is everything spinning?

Wait, _what?_

* * *

><p><strong>Somebody's POV<strong>

Everyone laughed at Miku but a handful of people.

There was only two boys who didn't, including me.

Everybody else started to turn to the front but me. I kept watching Miku carefully. Something seemed wrong.

Was Miku _swaying? _Uh-oh. This is _bad._ I thought she looked pale today. And worse, that _Neru_ her 'friend' was yelling at her today so she probably spent 90% of her time worrying about it!

Grrr. I didn't sit near her so I couldn't help her without causing a problem. But there _was_ someone who _could_ help; but he might just make things between Neru and Miku worse.

I watched in horror as Miku fainted out of her seat.

Everyone gasped as they turned to look at her.

"Miku? Are you okay?" The kid next to her leapt out of his seat and gently shook her.

Len Kagamine. The little shota himself.

As Len bent down, I jumped out of my seat too, but I almost _ran_ to Miku and dropped down to my knees next to Len.

He started when he saw I was next to him. "O-oh, hi dude."

I ignored that and simply asked "Is she okay?"

He looked surprised and said "Y-yeah, I think so."

"Give her to me."

Now Len looked at me fully in the eye and said "Sorry, but no. I think you should stay to finish the lesson. You need to understand the lesson more don't you?"

Now I might've had the surprised look on my face. How did he know? I hung my head. "Okay then. You take her to the nurse's office."

Len stared at me with pity? Why pity? "Okay, sorry dude."

He picked her up and carried her bridal-style. Most of the girls sighed with envy like they wished they were Miku.

Yeah right. And later on you would be glad you _weren't_ her. There was a ringing in my ears.

"Mikuo! Mikuo! Get back to your seat!" Sensei was telling me.

"Okay..." I sludged back to my seat, wondering how Miku was doing.

* * *

><p><strong>So? How was it?<strong>

**Luna: Kitty, stop worrying! I'm sure it was fine!**

**Kara and Katie(together):Yeah! It was fine! **

**Kitty:Why _shouldn't _I worry? I got school, homework, etc. (I haven't done my homework yet!)**

**Luna:Yow! Kitty, do your homework first!**

**Kitty:Well, its too late since I already written this...**

**Luna:DO YOUR HOMEWORK THEN WORK ON THE FANFICS!**

**Kitty:Like you should be talking. **

**Luna: Hey, I usually do my homework!**

**Kitty:I can change that. *Leaves***

**Luna:Wait _WHAT?_ Kitty don't change my character! KITTY! *Chases after her***

**Katie:There's nothing to see here...Now, I'll go make sure those two don't kill each other. *leaves too* **

**Kara:Yeah, what my twin said. Bye-bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya! Gosh, I'm surprised that a handful of people like this story! I'm kinda embarrassed...okay. Now I'm over it. -.- Anyway, I might update once in a while, like maybe in a few days? I don't know. When ever an chapter comes up then I might update. But I have school, family and all that. So...yeah. I'm like _really_ not sure about the pairings in this story...(The only one I'm sure about is MikuXMikuo) Whoops! I gave an spoiler? Okay. Since I'm getting kinda...confused about everything;(my words and all?) I'm gonna get done with the author's note and get back to the story when I have a idea. (Tell the plot bunnies to help me if you want the next chapter to come out quickly.)**

**Btw: Sorry if the chapters are short, I can't help it...(I'm seriously bad at long chapters...)**

* * *

><p><strong>Miku's POV<strong>

_ugh.._ My head hurts...

"Ow..." I didn't open my eyes, but I tried to feel the back of my head.

Wait a second. Wasn't I in math class? Did I faint?

Oh geez.

"Miku? Are you awake?" An boyish voice asked me.

Damn. Please tell me that it's not who I think it is.

"Miku?" The voice asked me again, with more worry in his voice.

I opened my eyes slowly and smiled weakly. "Hi Len..."

His face was filled with relief. "Oh, thank goodness you're okay!"

I looked around myself for a second first and found out we were in the nurse's office. Then I tried to raise my head but Len pushed me back down. "I'm fine, Len-kun." I smiled at him lightly.

"Still, you shouldn't sit up yet." Len frowned at me.

I let him push me down even though I wasn't happy about it. "What happened Len-kun?" I asked instead.

"You fainted in math because you have a fever." He replied simply.

Now that I thought about it, I _still_ felt a little dizzy. Everything right now was kind of a blur around the edges...

"W-whoa!" Len caught me. (Again?) He felt my forehead. "We really need to get you home. Lucky for us that it's almost the end of school huh?" Len laughed nervously.

"W-what just happened?" I asked shakily. Everything felt so hot...Len made things worse by accidently pulling me close to him protectly. (It was in his nature after all..)

"Y-you rolled out of the bed."

"O-oh..." I think I must've fainted again because then all I saw was darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Len's POV (eh, I wanted a change)<strong>

Ah, poor Miku-san! She had such a high fever too...

Thinknig of Miku-san, what about Mikuo-kun? He seemed _really _worried about her.

Should I have let him carry her?

But...Mikuo needed to pay attention in class because his grades were falling behind...

I should say sorry to him later...

I gently put Miku back on the bed, up top of the covers. But this time, I kept an eye on her so she didn't fall off like last time.

I wonder what Miku thought of me..? Then I glanced at her sleeping face, people were kind of cute when they were asleep.

At least, that's why I saw after I seen a few people nap before in math...

"Kagamine-san." I jumped at the sound of the nurse's voice, Haku.

"Y-yes?"

"The poor girl doesn't have any parents so do you mind taking her and her stuff home?" Haku asked me kindly.

"O-okay.." I knew where she lived because some of my friends were her neighbors so I seen her often.

"That's if you know where she lives of course." Haku suddenly added hastily.

"N-no, I know where she lives."

"O-okay, that's good. Do you need any help Kagamine-san?"

I shook my head. "N-no thanks..."

* * *

><p><strong>Mikuo's POV<strong>

"...and I haven't seen her since." I was telling my friend, Rin.

"Ah..." Rin nodded her head, her face full of pity and understanding.

I sighed. Rin was my best friend and the only person I told-and intend to-about Neru yelling at Miku.

"Don't worry!" Rin patted my shoulder. "Everything will work out in the end!"

I smiled at her. "Thanks Rin!"

"Hehe~ No problem!" She grinned the smile I knew so well. "So~"

I glanced at Rin again to see her face rather mischevious. "What..?" I asked, afraid of the answer.

"Nothing..." I waited, knowing Rin she won't be able to stop herself from telling me of a plan of hers. "Okay," I grinned, knowing that'll happen. "So, about you go over to Miku's and care of her? It _is_ Friday afterall."

I raised my eyebrows, expecting something more.

"That's it." She finished. Rin saw my raised eyebrows and said, "What? Not all my plans are complex."

* * *

><p><strong>Miku's POV<strong>

The next thing I saw when I woke up was Len, in front of my front door.

"Wha-?" I panicked, but Len kept his hold on me.

Wait, 'kept his hold on me'?

Neru is going to _kill_ me.

"C-calm down Miku-san. Can you get your key out so I can get in?" Len reassured me.

"It's in my pocket, can you put me down so I can get it?"

Len blushed and let me down, but he instead put his hands on my shoulders to steady me.

"U-u-uhh..." It wasn't like me to stammer this much, but both Len and my fever were affecting me.

My hand was shaking to put the key in the hole until Len's hand steadied me too, like my shoulders.

I stumbled through the doorway and almost collapsed to the floor if Len wasn't there.

"T-t-thanks..." I mumbled before I fainted for the third time that day.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry! Really short, but sorry! I might not update for a while, because sometimes it's hard to get ideas!<strong>

**Ah, anyway, review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kitty: AH! You reviewers are so confusing!**

**Miku: Am I with Len or Mikuo?**!

**Mikuo: Am I _supposed_ to like Miku or Neru?**

**Len: W-who do I like?**

**Neru: Who in the world am I supposed to go with? (Or do I go with no one at all**?**!)**

**Kitty: Not you guys too! **

**Luna: I'll save you since I'm taking a break from brainstorming...**

**Okay, here we go. Neru is _going _to end up with someone. But now because of the reviewers, Kitty isn't sure who anymore. In fact, she isn't even sure about the MikuoXMiku pairing anymore...**

**Kitty: Thank you! It's not your fault people, but now I'm like really confused...**

**Um, yeah...and since Luna saved me and Rin was forgottened, will you two do the honors?**

**Rin and Luna: Sure! Kitty doesn't own Vocaloid!**

**Luna: (Plus, if she did, the vocaloid you know would be...be...uh...let's just leave it at that...)**

**Kitty: Enjoy the story! And since it's the last day of spring break for me, and I have a _huge _writer's block, here's a (kind of) filler chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Neru's POV<strong>

_Hey, have you heard the news?_

I stared at my cell phone screen for a second before texting Teto back.

_No, what's up Drill-head?_

_Meanie! Maybe I shouldn't tell you after all!_

_Teto!_

_Okay, okay, don't get your cellphone panties in a bunch._

_TETO!_

_Okay! I get it! Anyway, Miku fainted in math class!_

_Really?_

_Neru, do you care about Miku fainting?_

_What? No! Anyway, how is that news? !_

_Hmm, for a second there, I thought you cared about your FRIEND._

_TETO!_

_Okay, okay. Cool off hot-head. When Miku fainted, Len had to carry her to the nurse's office._

_WHAT. Len and Miku. How did Len carry Miku?_

_Just please don't freak out when you hear this 'kay? _

_Just tell me before I lose my head._

_Okay then...Len carried her bridal style to the nurse's office and he had to carry her home too._

_WHAT? Why that little..._

_PLEASE don't go all yandere!_

_Who said I was going to go yandere?_

_Oh please, you're problably gritting your teeth right now aren't you?_

_Shut up._

_I thought so._

I shut up phone with a snap and growled.

"Miku...you are going to regret this.."

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's POV<strong>

I plopped down the couch, sighing.

"What is it Rin?" Mikuo asked me curiously.

"It's...it's nothing.." I muttered, turning the tv on.

_What a mess, Mikuo likes Miku, Miku and Neru likes Len, and God knows who Len likes..._

"Mikuo," I sighed again. "What will you do if Len likes Miku?"

I caught Mikuo off-guard. "Well, I-I would.." He sat up on the couch next to me. "I would still try to win her over of course. I won't give Miku up to anyone."

I smiled and patted his head even though I was shorter than him by like 8 inches. "By that answer, I'll be wondering how Miku will _not_ fall in love with you."

_Yep, a huge mess..._

* * *

><p><strong>Rin: So, I'm the only one who has a good sense of what's going on?<strong>

**Kitty: Pretty much, you're the sane one.**

**Other Vocaloids: HEY!**

**Kitty: Oh, fine, but pretty much everyone else except her was in love so...**

**Miku: I'm still confused...**

**Kitty: It's all right. You're just torn between two guys and your best friend. That's all. It happens to everyone all the time.**

**Len: Uh, who do I like?**

**Kitty: Don't make me bring Tei out here.**

**Luna: Um, yes, review people! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, I know I haven't updated _any_ of my stories for a while now, and I'm really, _really _sorry! Two things/people you gotta thank for this chapter though. A review for Neru-Luvs-Mikuo got my head clear again! Thanks! ;) And, you gotta thank SeeU for this chapter because I was listening to her cover of Firework while working this! Oh, and thank Vocaloid for being real(?)! If vocaloid wasn't here, none of us would be here! Also, thanks for the reviews people! You people really move me! (So, about like three things? Reviews, SeeU, and Vocaloids? Wait, SeeU _is_ a vocaloid, so two things! Huh...)**

**(Also, a reason why the chapters are coming out slower is kinda because of writer's block and I'm working on like 3 stories. Two on here, and one on fictionpress..)**

* * *

><p><strong>Miku's POV<strong>

Ugh, dizzy...

What exactly happened?

Then, it comes flooding back to me-_everything._

The flow of memories made me jerk up from whatever I've been laying on, accidently slamming into someone.

"OW!"

"Ouch!"

I laid back gingerly on my bed(?), my head pounding from both sickness and pain.

"What the crap?..." A familiar voice muttered.

I almost jerked right back up when I realized who the voice belonged to.

"_Mikuo?_" I exclaimed in surprise. What was he doing here?

"Yeah, it's me." He grumbled, rubbing his forehead. "How can you be so strong even when you're this sick?"

Opps.

"Moving on, how did you get in my house?" I asked, ignoring the pounding in my head and the fact that I just gave a guy a headache while I was sick.

"Len let me in." Mikuo's eyes narrowed when he said Len's name.

I wonder why?

Before I had a chance to ask, my teal door flew open.

"Miku-san, I heard a few yells, is everything okay?" Len asked, his whole body somehow wet.

Then I noticed Mikuo was covered with water too.

I looked in between the two wordlessly for a few seconds.

Exactly what happened while I was out?

* * *

><p><strong>Mikuo's POV<strong>

"Exactly what happened between you two?" Miku's face was red from her fever, but she still raised her eyebrow and sat up weakly.

Len, like me, chose to ignore the question. "Miku-san, you should lay back down! Rest, or else your fever could get worst!"

Miku looked stubborn. "No. I will neither lay back down nor rest until I find out why I have two boys dripping wet in my house/room!" She crossed her arms.

I interuppted before Len could open his mouth and argue with her.

"Miku, the reason why you have two boys in your room is because we're trying to take care of you! Does that answer your question?" I left out the dripping wet part.

Fortunately, she didn't notice, although that might've been because of the fever and she wasn't thinking straight.

"Ah, yeah it does, kinda." Miku pouted for a second, looking seriously cute when she did. "Mikuo, why is your face suddenly turn pink? Are you sick?"

"N-no! You're the one that's sick anyhow!" I smacked her hand because she was reaching up to my face.

Len watched this exchange between me and her with a unreadable expression.

"I-I'll go get some medicine for Miku, I'll be right back okay?" Len smiled softly.

Miku gave him a big smile in response. "Ok! Be back soon Len-kun~!"

Len turned red at the words and quickly closed the door.

I stared at her.

"What is it Mikuo-kun?" Her words and tone suddenly turned a bit more childish sounding-a bit like Yuki, my 9-year-old next door neighbor.

"N-no, nothing's wrong..." I frowned, wondering if the fever had gone to her head that quickly.

She suddenly leaned in, frowning as she do so.

"W-what?" I could feel my face heating up as I leaned away from her.

"You..." She leaned in even more, so I could see her eyelashes. "Should smile!" Miku pulled on my cheek, earning a small smile and blush from me.

"Much better!" She leaned back to her previous spot and started humming sweetly.

I turned even redder. "I-is that the levan polka?"

Miku brightened and smiled again. "Yeah! I love that song!"

"Same here."

I whipped around to see Len standing in the doorway.

When did he get here?

And what's with the look on his face?

* * *

><p><strong>Len's POV<strong>

I'm...not sure what my face looks like, or what I'm feeling..

But, seeing Miku and Mikuo get along like that, talking, I feel...a little jealous I suppose?

But, it's not fair to Mikuo-san!

He..already liked her first and I don't know about Miku-san...

Aloud, I said, "Miku-san, I got the fever medicine." I waved a white box in my hand.

"Oh, okay! By the way, you can call me Miku you know!" Miku giggled softly.

I raised an eyebrow at Miku, then glanced at the teal haired boy sitting next to her on the bed; did the fever go to her head?

Mikuo shugged, his face a little red.

Suddenly, Miku's expression changed. "Lu-chan, come here." She said seriously, ignoring my red face at the nickname.

"U-u-um, w-what is it?"

Miku put her hands on my shoulders, earning two confused looks from me and Mikuo.

"W-w-what are you-?"

I let out a surprised yell when Miku suddenly pushed me down and locking me in a hug.

"Ooh, you're so soft! Your hair smells like bananas too..." Miku murmured quietly and shyly, burying her face in my shoulder.

"W-w-w-w-wha..." I stammered, my face probably turning even redder. "M-m-mikuo-san, please help get her off me." I shot him a pleading look.

Mikuo's face had a hint of jealously as he pulled Miku off me.

"Miku..." Mikuo whispered softly, glancing down at the unconscious teal girl in his arms.

I leaned forward to brush some stray teal bangs from her face.

"She's sleeping right now, so when she wakes up, can you give the medicine to her?" I asked quietly, getting up from the bed.

Mikuo nodded, then paused for a second, looking confused. "Wait, then where're are you going then?"

"To get some clothes for us. We can't get a cold like Miku can we?"

"Oh, okay."

_Br-br-br-bring!_

"I'll get that." I said quickly, shutting the door to Miku's room and running down the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's POV<strong>

I wonder on how Mikuo is doing with Len...

When I left to get some dry clothes for them, they were glaring at each other...

_Flashback_

_"Come on Rin! Hurry up!"_

_I smiled widely and evilly. "My, my. Isn't someone excited to see their crush?" I teased lightly._

_Mikuo turned red. "Shut up!"_

_"Ooh, I'm sorry, not crush, but true looove~..."_

_"RIN!"_

_"Couldn't resist~" I sang sweetly._

_"Crush!"_

_"Love!"_

_"Crush!"_

_"Love!"_

_"Crush!"_

_"Love!"_

_"Are we seriously doing this?" Mikuo asked, frowning._

_"Yes, we are because you won't admit that you love her." I answered calmly._

_"What? No!"_

_"Denial~!"_

_"RIN!"_

_Ignoring that, I rang the doorbell of Miku's house._

_"Um, yes?" A blonde guy barely taller than me answered the door._

_A _hot_ blonde guy._

_"Hello, are you Len?" I asked with surprising calmness._

_"Yeah, and um, excuse me, but why are you here?" _

_"Mikuo is Miku's friend, and he's heard that she has a fever, so he came over to take care of her."_

_Len frowned a little. "I'm sorry to say for Mikuo, but I don't want her fever to get to anyone.."_

_To my horror, Mikuo interuppeted. "Oh yeah, and you have such a better immune system than everyone!"_

_Oh geez._

_Len's frown deepened. "I didn't say _anything_ about that."_

_"Oh, I know, because you __don't _have_ to. Everyone knows that the great Len Kagamine is the best at _everything_." _

_"M-Mikuo, I don't think-"_

_"Excuse me, but what did I ever do to make you act like this?" Len stepped out of the doorway and into Mikuo's direction._

_"As if you don't know!"_

_It started to rain now._

_"Excuse me, but I _don't_ know!"_

_They were both screaming at each other, getting soaked in the process._

_"G-guys!"_

_"Oh, well isn't _this_ a surprise! The great Len Kagamine doesn't know something!" Mikuo yelled angrily._

_"What's your problem?_!_" Len took another step in Mikuo's direction._

_"My problem, is _you_!" Mikuo was screaming now, and then he pushed Len into the mud._

_"Oh yeah? Why is it _Zatsune_-san?" Len got up, covered in mud and pushed Mikuo right back, _hard_._

_"Oh look, the little shota is fighting back!" Mikuo and Len started westling in the mud._

_"GUYS!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, trying to pull them apart._

_"STOP. IT." I pushed Mikuo away from Len and sat on his stomach. "What the freaking crap is wrong with you two?_!_"_

_Mikuo was trashing, trying to get me off his stomach. "MIKUO!" I pinned down his arms so he would stop._

_"LISTEN TO ME!" He finally stopped when he saw that I had tears steaming down my face._

_"Have you calmed down now?" I got off him when he nodded._

_"Thank you." Mikuo muttered softly._

_"You two, get inside that house and try to take care of Miku alright? No fighting." I said, wiping my eyes quickly._

_Len handed me a handkerchief._

_"Thanks." I sniffed. "Now, if you two idiots get that fighting won't do anything, go inside while I go to my house to change okay?" They both nodded silently._

_"I'll be back soon to check on you two." I said as I turned away from them._

_When I glanced back, I saw that they were glaring at each other, not as intense as before, but only softened a tiny bit._

_End flashback_

I sighed as I sat on a wet bench, not caring that I got my black shorts wet.

My grip tightened on my umbrella when I thought about those two fighting again.

"Why do boys in love be so stupid?" I sighed again, but more heavily.

I got up and started to walk at a faster pace to Miku's house.

I looked though the clothes I brought for the two.

They consested of my favorite clothes and looked just like mine.

I was wearing black shorts with a few belts hanging off, and a sleeve-less sailor shirt with a yellow tie. Plus, I was wearing my trademark bow and clips of course.

I rang the doorbell, just like before.

I heard a distant '_I'll get it!'_ and some noises that sounded like someone running.

"Hello, the Hatsune Miku's house-" Len stopped when he saw me. "Oh, hi." Len huffed, out of breath.

I waved the bags in my hand at him. "I've got fresh dry clothes!" I exclaimed brightly.

"O-oh, thanks." Len said nervously, stepping to the side so I could get in.

"Where's Mikuo?" I prodded carefully.

"U-um..."

"With Miku?" I guessed-by the look on his face, I was right.

As we were talking, he led me to Miku's living room, which had a dark blue couch, coffee table, and a medium-sized tv.

I plopped down on the couch while sighing. "Honestly, what am I going to do with you two boys?" I muttered under my breath darkly.

When I glanced up, I noticed that his hair was still wet. "Len, sit down next to me."

"W-why?"

"Sit _down_!" I ran over to him and yanked Len down next to me so he sat down with a huge _thump_.

"Ow!"

"Stay still!" I scolded him, grabbing a yellow towel from my bag and drying his hair with it roughly.

"U-um..." He stammered, turning a little pink.

Where did the little angry blonde go?

"Hey, where did all the fire go?" I smirked at him, ruffling his light blonde hair with the towel as I did so.

"I-I-I..."

"AH!"

"GAH!"

I raised an eyebrow at Len, who just stared right back at me.

What was that?

It sounded like Mikuo and Miku...

* * *

><p><strong>AND DONE! Whew! *wipes sweat* I started this whole chapter from scatch yesterday and I finished today! Looks like reviews really do help..O.o Thanks people! *bow* Somehow during all this, I ended up listening to Luka's covers of Set Fire to the Rain, Rolling in the Deep, and Someone like you...plus SeeU's cover of Fireworks like 25 more times..O.O I tried making this chapter as long as I could along with a cliffhanger! I'll try to update faster this time! I promise!<strong>

**Btw, please review! I learned that they inspire me and keep me going!**

**...Please?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: If I own Vocaloid, the world's gonna end.**

* * *

><p><strong>Neru's POV<strong>

I narrowed my eyes as I stared at my yellow cellphone screen.

_Neru? Uh, don't know how you're gonna react so I put this in a text; Len is over Miku's house taking care of her. _

I gritted my teeth.

So having Len carry you bridal-style wasn't enough? You wanna seduce him Miku?

In a flash, I quickly sent a reply back to Miki.

_Thanks Miki. I got everything I need. _

A beep told her that Miki got the message.

"Miki Miki romantic night~" Neru's phone sang, telling her that Miki replied already.

_I'm scared. Miku is really nice! What're gonna do? I thought you two were besties!_

Not anymore.

Miku isn't my friend anymore.

Miku is the rival thats becoming a whore.

And..

Love.

Is.

War.

* * *

><p><strong>Mikuo's POV<strong>

When Len left, I laid Miku back the bed and tucked her in.

That look on Len's face when he came in...it looked like jealously.

…Did Len like Miku?

Does Miku still like Len?

I thought about all this while taking a look around her room.

Pffft. Everything was teal, the same color as her soft hair and beautiful eyes...

Wait a second. Did I just call Miku beautiful?

I could feel my face heating up.

"_Denial~"_

I wasn't in denial was I?

No, no..Rin couldn't be right! I don't l-l-lo...

"Mikuo?"

I turned from Miku's teal closet door to face the sick girl.

"Miku, did you-" I stopped when I saw that the girl was still asleep.

Was she dreaming about me...?

"Len, Mikuo...what..?" Miku murmured quietly, turning to her side.

Oh, she was dreaming about me _and_ Kagamine...

I leaned over her and twirled her soft teal hair around my finger.

"What are you dreaming about?" I whispered, breathing in her scent.

Miku mumbled and rolled around in response.

I leaned forward a little, my face inches away from hers.

She...looks slightly uneasy...is she having a nightmare?

* * *

><p><strong>Neru's POV<strong>

I sighed and glanced up at the giant treehouse sitting in the seemingly empty backyard in front of me.

_I can't believe I have to come here...but I'm desperate. _

I knocked loudly on the brown fence gate, but not before glancing around the area to see if anyone was in sight.

As soon as I knocked, there was some distinct rustling that came from both the treehouse and part of the backyard.

Finally, a big pair of yellow eyes appeared over the fence and met my own yellow ones for a split second before disappearing.

A young boyish voice called out; "It's Akita Neru!"

I heard several shouts in reply, with only one that I could clearly hear; "Thanks Oliver!"

A blonde girl wearing an over-sized navy-blue cloak appeared in the treehouse window with a matching blue sailor hat on her head.

The girl stared at me for a few moments before walking out of my line of sight and I assumed that she was the one who let down the ladder for Oliver to climb up.

Once Oliver scrambled up, the ladder was pulled back up right after.

Then, appearing in front of the window, instead of the two blonde kids I just saw, I saw twins.

They both had long blonde hair, blue eyes, and were even wearing the same clothes! The pair both had detached sleeves, and white blouses on.

The twin closest to the window leaned forward and rested her cheek on her palm-making me realize she only had a sleeve on one arm-and smiled down at me.

"Anna, aren't you going to let her in?"

A few seconds later, there was a few clicks, and the fence gate opened with a head of green hair peeking around the door.

A pair of big green eyes blinked at me before shyly sliding out of sight.

"You can come in..." A high voice mused quietly.

I almost cringed at the pitch of it: the pitch was rather high, even for a child-it reminded me of Miku's voice.

Never the less, I still managed to walk in as composed as possible.

The gate was quietly closed and locked behind me as I glanced at the girl behind me.

She had hair that looked almost teal, but the tone of it was more darker and greenish than Miku's. Anna-which was what I thought her name was-had Mary Janes on and a simple pleated black skirt and slightly-too-big green t-shirt.

"Well?" The girl at the window asked me. "What do you want?"

I sighed and remembered what Teto once told me about this place.

_"They're little kids, but that's exactly why they know so much and get away with almost everything. A few of them are short-tempered, but is rather nice once you get to know her. If you ever go to them, don't piss them off or else you'll regret it."_

Just deal with it for a little more Neru...You need the infomation a lot.

I glared up at her. "Come down here and I'll tell you. Or should I go up there?"

The girl snorted loudly. "Well, aren't you nice."

But she walked out of the window's sight and a few moments later, a little girl slid down the slide that came down from the treehouse.

A few seconds after her, other kids began sliding down along with her.

The twin of the girl slid down right after her twin, Oliver slipped down afterwards, then that girl with the over-sized navy cloak, a small girl with black pig-tails, a girl wearing a huge dress, and finally, a girly-looking boy with strawberry-blonde hair.

The girl who slid down first grabbed a table from the paito of the house and pulled it up in front of me, while her twin helped grab a few chairs.

"Thanks Kara...Anyway," The girl began, motioning me to sit down with her. "My name is Katie, and what brings you here?"

I sat down, glancing at the others who sat down in the grass and began chating quietly, ignoring us completely.

"Don't worry about them. They just followed me because they needed to move around more. Anyway, I'll repeat myself once more; why did you come here?" Katie said airly, fiddling with her one black sleeve.

"Right." I replied, taking out my phone out of habit. "I came here for some infomation."

Katie snorted again. "That's what nearly everyone comes here for-it's our job to give out info. The question is 'what kind', 'who', and 'why'."

I glared at the girl, leaned forward, and spoke in a hushed voice. "I need infomation on Hatsune Miku. And the because; well it's none of your beewax."

Katie sighed, pushed the chair back, and went over to the group of kids chattering mindlessly on the grass.

I watched her start whispering to them quietly, then Anna give her a thick yellow file, and everyone turned to stare at me before Katie started walking back to me and the table.

"Okay," She began, setting the file carefully on the table. "The file is slightly outdated as we can't track every single thing, but it has a lot of info. Now, why do you need it and what kind of info do you need?"

"Gossip." I stated bluntly.

Katie shot me an unreadable look as she took the papers out of the folder and started looking through them.

"Well, we got the infomation all right, but we need something in return of course." Katie murmured quietly, still flipping though the papers.

"Well what do you want?" I asked her, getting slightly impatient.

Katie went quiet for a few minutes, glancing between me and at a window in the back of the house.

Just as I was about to suggest I leave, she answered in a solemn voice.

"A rose."

I was taken back.

"A rose?" I repeated, dumbfounded at the simple request.

The small blonde-haired girl stood up abruptly and walked over to a small garden a few feet away from the treehouse.

Her pale hands lightly picked up a light pink rose.

"Not just a regular rose..." She paused for a second to twirl the rose before her eyes.

"You have to find a yellow rose, to match with your hair."

I narrowed my eyes some. "Why? Why do you want a yellow rose?"

Katie walked back to me and dropped the pink rose on the table.

"I'll tell you that once you know the meaning of a yellow and pink rose."

"What's that sup-"

"Katie!" A boy's voice shouted in the distance.

I turned to see a short blonde-haired boy's head peeking out of a open window at the house.

"You shouldn't be up yet Nero-nii!" Katie and Kara shouted in unison, instantly looking concerned.

"Oh please, my fever isn't _that _bad!"

Katie's bright blue eyes narrowed and she started muttering under her breath darkly.

"Everyone can go back up to the treehouse if you want!" Kara called out to them, making her way to her sister.

The girl wearing the dress and girl with black pigtails started to chase each other up the treehouse instantly.

Not to forget the shouts of; "But what did I do Ritsu-chaaaan?" "Just give me back my hat Yuki!"

Oliver slapped his forehead at the two while his sister(?) started muttering-"Are you serious.."-under her breath.

Katie sighed and snapped out of her muttering. "Oliver, Olivia, make sure they don't destroy the treehouse..."

Then she turned back to me. "Either you get me a yellow rose in three days, or you don't get the info, 'kay?"

"That doesn't make any sense!"

The girl paused for a second, clearly thinking something over.

Then she suddenly put one hand on her hip and used the other one to point at me.

"You're right! I forgot something; you also have to tell me the meaning of a yellow rose!"

"Wha-"

"Katie!" A boy's hand smacked the back of Katie's head. "Don't be so unreasonable!"

Katie pouted and rubbed her head. "Oh, and like coming outside when you have a _100 degree fever_ isn't unreasonable_?_!"

"Katie-nii is right," Kara prompted, putting her hands on her hips. "You shoudn't be talking Nero-nii."

While the trio started arguing like kingergardeners, Anna and the girly-looking boy walked over to me.

"E-erm.." Anna tugged on my sleeve shyly. "I-if you want, w-we could...you find..."

Her voice was so small I could barely hear her. "Sorry, what?"

The girly-looking boy patted Anna's head and translated.

"What she means is 'if you want, we could help you find a yellow rose'." He smiled up at me, and I realized he was about Len's height.

But...I was still surprised by their offer. I didn't think that they would try to help me.

Smiling a little at them, I said; "Well...If you guys introduce yourselves, then I would accept your help."

They both beamed.

* * *

><p><strong>Mikuo's POV<strong>

"Nnh..." Miku groaned, her face scrunched up uneasily.

"Miku..?" I said warily, edging closer to her face.

"Hah..." Miku gasped, and her teal eyes suddenly flew open, startling me.

But that wasn't all...

When she gasped, she pounced on me, letting out a small squeak of fear.

"GAH!" I yelled as a reflex.

What? If a girl you thought was sleeping suddenly pounced on you, what would you do?

Miku hugged me tightly, raising her flushed face to glance up at me.

She opened her eyes and blinked a few times when she saw my own blue eyes inches away from hers.

Startled, she let out a shriek and tried to jump back.

At least, that's what she tried to do.

But she still had a fist-full of my shirt-how can someone so sick be so strong anyway?-, so she ended up pulling me on top of her, and the unbalanced weight made her slip, making her back hit the floor with a loud 'thud'.

My hands slammed next to her head, and we ended up staring at each other for a full minute, our faces starting flush darker and darker.

And right when I was about to climb off her, the door slammed open, revealing Len with a towel on his head, and confused Rin.

The two blondes instantly turned pink, both of them looking slightly dumbfounded.

_Well, this just_ couldn't _get better._

* * *

><p><strong>Kitty: <em>Please<em> don't kill me! TT-TT I didn't mean to not update for _two _months! Waaaahhh! I'M SORRY!**

**Neru: *smacks back of head with fan* Lighten up! You gave some of my fans a good chapter!**

**Kitty: *wipes away tears* ...You're the one who helped me write it though...**

**Neru: Said the girl who slacked off for two months.**

**Kitty: ...Just tell the readers to review will ya?...**

**Neru: Review! Although it's not like I would care...**

**Kitty: *coughTSUNDEREcough***

**Neru: SHUT UP!**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hopefully_, I updated faster...But right now I'm worried about my other stories...which I won't talk about on here of course...-.-**

** On a happier note, I'm listening to PONPONPON, but sung by Luo Tianyi, a new Chinese Vocaloid...I like her voice, it's really cute for me. But it doesn't have _anything_ to do with me being Chinese...nope..._nothing _with me being Chinese_...Nothing..._**

**...**

**Stop looking at me like that!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Don't even try.**

**(Oh, and if you're wondering, Anna, Kara, and Katie are my OCs. The rest are either young Vocaloids, UTAUs, or a fanloid. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's POV<strong>

I faked a cough, holding my hand to my mouth and looking down at two teals on the floor.

"Sooo...Mikuo, mind giving us an explanation?" I prompted, holding back a smirk.

His face turned as red as Kaito's brother Akaito's hair.

"Miku-san?" Len asked when Mikuo didn't say anything.

She was about as dumbfounded as the boy on top of her was.

I sighed heavily, resisting the urge to do a facepalm.

"Since the both of you might be too embarrassed or surprised to say anything," I began, shoving Mikuo off Miku and helping her sit up. "I'll stick with guessing."

Sitting down myself and motioning Len to come sit too, I crossed my legs and said; "I'm guessing Miku was doing something in her sleep or something to make Mikuo get close, Miku woke up, was surprised, accidently tackled Mikuo, and Mikuo ended up flipping her. Or Mikuo is just a pervert."

Miku blinked rapidly, glancing in between me, Len, and Mikuo, looking slightly surprised to see all of us here.

Len simply looked a bit indifferent, but I couldn't tell with him staring towards the window.

Mikuo of course, didn't look like any of these things. He stared at me with this look that said Did-she-really-just-say-that-yes-she-did.

Then his eyes narrowed as what I said finally registered in his big head.

I covered my ears.

"_I'm not a pervert and that's not what really happened!_"

I rolled my eyes.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"...And that's what happened!" Mikuo finished, glaring at me.

"Yeah, yeah..." I replied, helping Miku get back in bed.

"Ignoring that Mikuo's a pervert," I began, feeling Miku's forehead. "Did either of you give Miku some fever medicine? She's burning up like dry wood in a fire."

Len turned back to us. "Mikuo-san?"

The said boy looked sheepish and scratched his cheek. "Come to think of it, I never gave her the medicine did I? Len told me to give it when she woke up, but..." He trailed off, looking away.

I smacked my forehead and said: "Get out you two."

They both glanced at me in surprise.

"What?" The two boys both asked me, not looking stupid at _all_.

"I _said_, get out!" I yelled, dragging the two up roughly and shoving them out the door.

Before either of them could do or say anything, I slammed the teal door behind them and added; "Leave this to Rin and change out of your wet clothes before _you_ get sick!"

Locking the door and walking back to Miku, I remembered something else that I forgot about.

"Oh, and Len, make sure to dry your hair properly or when I come down, I'll punish you!" I called, smirking a little.

I heard Mikuo chuckle and then a soft thump, followed by a "Ow!"

I laughed cheerfully.

It sure was fun to tease him...

* * *

><p><strong>Neru's POV<strong>

"So, where are we going?" I asked, putting my arms behind my head, glancing up to the front of the trio to where the leader was.

"...shop..." Anna answered really quietly.

"Whaa?"

" 'A flower shop.' " The boy-whose name turned out to be Lui-translated, ruffling Anna's green hair. "You need to speak up Anna."

Anna blew her bangs up in protest. "...not...fault...people...hear..."

This time both of us went; "Whaat?"

The short girl turned pink and whipped around to glare at us.

"_It's not my fault people can't hear me!_" She exploded, her hands clenched into fists.

She huffed and turned around, crossing her arms and walking even faster.

I blinked after her blankly. "Looks like she blew her fuse."

Lui raised an eyebrow at me. "You think?"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Okay...we're here..." Anna murmured, just loud enough for us to hear, stopping in front of a flower shop.

"Oh, here again?" Lui asked idly, staring up at the green sign that said; _Flora Boutique_.

"Yes, because it's the only flower shop I go to!" Anna replied, looking a little frustrated as she stomped inside.

"Whoops..." Lui mumbled, walking inside quietly.

I blinked, then as I walked into the shop, murmuring; "What's their problem?"

As I walked in, I could see Anna and Lui deep in the shop, quietly arguing with each other.

Frowning, I was about to call them out, but a bold-sounding voice interrupted me.

"Akita Neru! What brings you here to my family's flower shop?" Lily, a classmate from school called out to me from the checkout counter.

"I need to buy some roses," I admitted grudgingly, walking up to her.

"Ooooh, roses, huh~?" Lily sang, smirking and nudging me.

"It's _not_ what you think Lily!"

"Oh really, then who's it for?"

"I'm on a errand!" I yelled at the tall girl, getting a bit frustrated.

"Oh, why didn't you say so then?" Lily deadpanned, walking out from behind the counter and walking over to a section filled with roses.

"What kind do you need? We've got thorn-less, red roses, pale pink roses, peach, lavender, white, orange, coral, pale peach..." She kept rolling off rose colors off the top of her head, with me barely keeping up.

"...Can we go into the greenhouse?" Anna interrupted quietly, her face pink.

"Ah, Anna!...And who's your friend behind you?" Lily greeted the girl and motioned to Lui, who was trailing behind her, his face also pink.

"I'm Lui..." He murmured quietly, staring down at his shoes/boots.

"Can we go into the greenhouse?" Anna repeated her question, looking slightly stressed-out.

Lily looked a little taken back. "W-well..."

"Please?" The small girl pleaded, clasping her hands together, and putting on puppy-dog eyes.

Lily sighed and ruffled the girl's green-ish hair. "Sure, anything for my favorite customer. Come with me."

Huh, I didn't think it would actually work...

* * *

><p><strong>Miku's POV<strong>

"Miku, eat this pill," Rin commanded, pushing some pills in my hand.

"Why..." I asked hazily, swaying a little as she made me sit up.

"Because, you're sick, and so, _eat this pill,_" Rin answered forcefully.

I didn't get a chance to answer, because Rin pushed the pill in between my lips and made me swallow water from a glass cup that came out of nowhere.

"There, misson complete," She said proudly, as I coughed and hacked as the water went down wrong.

"Oh, sorry..." Rin made a small grimace as she pounded on my back.

"Rin...what are you doing here..?" I asked slowly, as the my mind started to drift in and out of the haze that was getting thicker and thicker.

"I'm here to help you since there's a perverted idiot and bipolar blonde at your house," she deadpanned.

"Oh. I...see..."

"Miku? Are you feeling sleepy?" Rin asked me suddenly, staring out at the window.

"Yeah..." I replied slowly.

"Who do like? Len or Mikuo?"

I frowned. "Who?"

"Len, the blonde downstairs, or Mikuo, the teal-haired boy that's heads-over-heels for you. Who do you like better?" Rin repeated, staring at me intensely.

"Len...? Yeah...Len...I like Len..." I murmured, my vision getting very hazy and blurry.

Rin didn't reply, but it didn't matter, because my eyes had already closed by the time my head hit my pillow.

* * *

><p><strong>CRAPPY CHAPTER! Seriously. Crappy. Chapter.<strong>

**Argh...Sorry for taking so long to update...plus, such a short chapter...ARGH! Sorry about that everyone...*sighs* I got a poll on my profile, and it helps me decide which story I'll update next! (If you vote on it, it helps me update my other stories faster~...)**

**Anyhow, sorry about the bad chapter...-.-" But good news; I've finally figured out how I'm going to end this story! And no, it's not gonna go the way any of you are going to think...*Winks* I'm not gonna give any hints, but...heheh...My OCs are so mischievous...**

**Do you guys like amusement parks? I do. A lot. (You can choose to decide if this has anything to do with the story...)**

**Review please! Seriously, ****_pleas_**_**e**_**..._pretty please_..._pretty please with cherrys on top?_**

**_Please~_...**

**Okay, now I'm done...**


End file.
